Iron Sand
by williams5505
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara: the failed experiment of Suna. Shortly after the Shukaku is sealed within Gaara, he is experimented on with the cells of the Sandaime Kazekage. Read along as Gaara learns to harness the power of iron sand and magnetism.
1. Chapter 1

This is my attempt at a story revolving around Gaara. Please read the prologue and share with me whether or not you are interested in the story!

Let's Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Iron Sand

Chapter One: Prologue

________________________________________________________________________

_Suna Laboratory_

The Yondaime Kazekage smiled menacingly as he held up his own crying baby. It was late in the night and it was now that he would finally finish his experiment, his dream! He had already sacrificed his own wife to seal the Shukaku inside Gaara, but now was the most important part of his experiment.

He set Gaara down in an incubator and with the help of the medic-nins near him, plugged several tubes into him. He laughed maniacally as he watched the boy struggle. All of his future ambitions had been placed into the child. Soon, as father and son, they would conquer all other villages and rule over the land! With the cells of the legendary Third Kazekage, the boy would be unstoppable! The iron sand techniques unique to the Sandaime were renowned and so powerful that he had been feared to be as strong as Konoha's current Yondaime Hokage! Getting the blood of the deceased Kazekage had been rather difficult, but in the end he had managed to and he had one vile containing the substance he desired.

He fixed the vile of blood into the necessary position and watched as it drained into the tubes and into his son. He frowned as he realized how much he needed for this experiment to succeed. There were no more blood samples of the Third Kazekage; this was his last. The medic-nins had warned him of a chance of failure, but his child had already survived the deadly transfer of the Shukaku, which before had proved to be fatal to-

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" one of the medics screamed. The Yondaime turned and looked at the machines monitoring the boy's vital signs…

They were flat lining.

The Kazekage cursed as he placed his hands on the incubator and yelled in not sorrow but aggravation.

"Live, boy! Live!" he screamed at his child. He had no other option! This experiment had to work!

…Suddenly, Gaara coughed up some strange liquid and began crying once more as his heart began to beat.

The Kazekage took his son out of the incubator and held him up in his arms, relieved that the boy was alive.

"Gaara…you will gain power…and then you will rule over all of the villages. My son…become powerful."

As the medic-nins left the laboratory and the Kazekage soon followed with his son in his arms, nobody noticed that the entire room trembled momentarily, for an instant shaking everything, and almost like it never happened, it returned to normal as the Kazekage stepped out into the night.

________________________________________________________________________

_End_

Short prologue, but the following chapters will be longer. My average chapter is much longer than most other stories in Naruto, as I have shown with my first story, The Second Born.

I've read stories where Naruto gains the power of the Hokages or Madara or another powerful person, but I have never seen a story centered on where Gaara receives a powerful bloodline at birth. This story will be interesting, I assure you, so please move on to the next chapter when the time comes.

Naruto will come in during later chapters; he will be a major character in this story as well.

Please review on what you think the story will be like and if I should continue it! I will _not _stop updating my other story as it is my main priority.

-williams5505


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Hey,

I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I was re-reading this the other day and I realized that it was too similar to my other story, and that I need to change a lot of stuff. I'm not canceling this, but I'm gonna redo the second chapter and edit it up a bit. And after that, I'll try to work on the next chapter.

Sorry again for whoever read this, but I need to start over with this. I will replace this with Chapter 2 when I've finished editing it. Thanks!

-williams5505


End file.
